User Equipment (UEs), such as mobile phones are used for services such as voice and video calling, Internet access and web browsing, media streaming, data messaging, E-mail, and the like. To receive these services, UEs connect to a wireless communication network. UEs attach to wireless access points to receive the wireless communication services of the wireless communication network. A UE receives the communication services over a wireless channel or connection. The wireless connection may be lost due to interference, network failure, or resource overload.
Network redundancy is a method that uses physically diverse connections and switching between connections upon connection failure events to protect against connection loss and provide uninterrupted service. Unlike, communication systems such as Synchronous Optical Networks (SONET) and Optical Transport Networks (OTN), which provide network redundancy, current wireless communication networks do not provide network redundancy using physically independent wireless channels. Therefore, if the wireless channel between the UE and the wireless access point is lost, then the UE must attempt to connect to the wireless communication network via another wireless connection. Rather than establishing another wireless connection upon failure of the existing wireless connection, it would be advantageous to have alternate wireless channels established and ready for switching upon connection failure.